The invention relates generally to compilers and, more particularly, to generating a context-based compiler schedule and optimization system.
The age of data is important in compiler analytics. Most analytics engines consume or ingest real time or near-real time data. When an analytics engine flags an anomaly and the anomaly triggers an action, that action needs to happen quickly. For example, with intrusion detection, the action needs to stop any damage from occurring. Therefore, the purpose of any analytics is satisfied more easily the earlier the action occurs.
Not all data is the same when it comes to compilation and not all compilers are the same. Therefore, optimization can be based on the data type in order to influence the compiler's behavior. Moreover, rather than focus on particular analytics, how quickly the analytics come available for use is becoming more important. For example, with fraud detection, it is desirable to create the check, compile and run the code very quickly because the fraud needs to be identified as quickly as possible. Also, when performing predictive analytics, timing and efficiency are very important. Thus, real time constraints are increasingly being placed on compilers when in the past they typically were not.